


In the City

by Stringybean



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stringybean/pseuds/Stringybean
Kudos: 3





	In the City

This story is a work in progress.

More to come soon!


End file.
